Pseudo three dimensional imaging has been employed for some time in order to provide fanciful or ornamental images on various substrates.
In particular, a process of dot-matrix holography has generally been employed to create pseudo three dimensional images. This process does not utilize the actual object to be imaged itself, but instead relies upon a piece-wise formation of the image, whereby each ‘dot’ is created individually by causing two laser beams to interfere with each other to generate interference fringes which are recorded. Typically, this is achieved by causing the two beams to impinge on respective portions of a focusing lens which then focuses the beams towards each other into a focusing region where the record medium is located.
While such known processes provide a reasonable ornamental result for many applications, the visual depth of the resultant images are only marginal.
In recent years, it has been observed that the sales of instant scratch-off lottery tickets have been positively impacted by the printing of these tickets on specialty substrates that provide enhanced visibility (ie. dot-matrix holographic board). Due to its highly reflective nature, constantly changing’ colors, along with the virtual appearance of movement, instant games printed on dot-matrix holographic board have been found to significantly increase the sales of the resultant scratch-off games versus games printed on conventional plain board.
These sales increases have been attributed to the enhanced visibility and heightened interest of the instant games using the dot-matrix holographic board, which has allowed these games to break out of the “clutter” of the retail environment and capture consumers' attention.
Although “dot-matrix” holography provides a reasonable ornamental result, the visual depth, and realism of the imagery is only marginal.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for true three dimensional imaging that substantially increases the visual depth of the image, while also increasing the security of the image itself.